


【DMC/DV】自作自受

by TETSU_zhe



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TETSU_zhe/pseuds/TETSU_zhe





	【DMC/DV】自作自受

随着事务所老旧的大门发出碰撞的声响，可怜的门再次被一脚踹开，罕见地，这么做的人是维吉尔，因为此时他手里正拖着一个不省人事的但丁。

维吉尔不知道但丁是哪根筋搭错了，连那样的攻击都没有躲过。那是一种攻击力低下的恶魔，但它们利爪上的毒液足以让普通人陷入长时间的昏迷，甚至造成永久的中枢神经系统损害，然而对于半魔来说可能就是半片强效安眠药的效果。但丁甚至继续斩杀了十几只恶魔，才感受到汹涌的困意如潮水将他淹没，在和困兽艰难斗争期间他又砍了几只…呃…大概是恶魔的东西，在含糊不清地叫了维吉尔一声后就直接倒在地上昏睡过去。

维吉尔把但丁重重地摔在沙发上，自己则在沙发边缘坐了下来。他有些生气，他注意到但丁总是走神，出任务的时候，对打的时候，甚至他做爱的时候。

他试图去搞明白自家弟弟看起来除了草莓圣代和披萨以外可以说空空如也的脑子里在想些什么，就如同但丁做的那样。他们总是试图了解对方，然而双子内在同样闷骚的性格让他们从来不会直白地向对方表达心意，只会用斗争和鲜血去掩盖他们小心翼翼相互试探的事实。

但丁此时则完全没法体会维吉尔的苦恼，四仰八叉地躺在柔软的沙发里，偶尔发出一声满足的鼾声。维吉尔更生气了。他转过身捏住但丁的鼻子，在几下无法吸入空气后，但丁转而用嘴呼吸，于是维吉尔又捏住了他的嘴巴，呼吸再次受阻后但丁干脆放弃了呼吸，继续做着自己的美梦。他们好像确实不那么需要呼吸，强大的肺部结构和组织细胞功能让他们能像抹香鲸那样储存大量氧气同时降低自身耗氧量。

在血统的支持下但丁依旧在梦中快乐地哼唧着。维吉尔只好松开双手，改为大力拉扯但丁的嘴唇，以此泄愤。

但丁的嘴唇给他揪得发红，呼吸带来的潮气和热度都喷洒在维吉尔指尖，维吉尔突然想吻他。于是他这么做了，反正现在但丁不清醒。

现在维吉尔隔着一根手指与但丁嘴唇相贴。接下来维吉尔就一直保持着这样的姿势，任由但丁呼出来的气体在皮肤上结成一层水雾。维吉尔此时半个身子都趴在但丁身上，但他也不想挪动。安安静静的但丁实在太少见了，能任由他摆布的但丁更少见。他盯着但丁微微颤抖的睫毛看了很久，又看到他几天没刮的胡渣。他稍稍抬起身，双手撑在但丁两侧，以便继续观察。他用视线描绘着但丁五官的轮廓，这才发现自己与但丁不像从前那样相似。

那时他们甚至可以玩一整天身份互换游戏，维吉尔不得不把发型梳成和但丁完全不同的样子，以此区分自己和但丁。如今，即使度过相同的岁月，不同的生活在他们身上刻下不同的印记。维吉尔知道自己在变成黑骑士的那段时间里，人类那部分时间在他身上停止了，所以他现在看起来比但丁年轻许多。

他俯下身，用嘴唇轻轻磨蹭着但丁眼角比他深一些的纹路，鼻尖蹭在但丁额前的碎发上，有些痒。

自己现在的模样看起来和尼禄差不了多少，维吉尔内心颇有些烦恼，除了但丁在床上说的浑话和几位女士背地里的调侃——她们总以为维吉尔听不见——他还把尼禄至今不太接受他的一部分原因归咎于过于年轻的外表，毕竟谁都不太能接受自己父亲和自己看起来差不多大。

维吉尔继续亲吻但丁的面颊，在接触到那些扎人的小刺时维吉尔忍不住在上面蹭了蹭，短短的胡渣在动作下整齐地摆动带来令人享受的感觉，维吉尔把下巴也靠了上去，然后不知足地伸出了舌头，这么做的时候维吉尔抬眼看了看但丁，确认他是否还睡着。要是给但丁看到了不知道他又会说些什么。光是想到但丁像只蚊子一样绕着他一刻不停地叫唤维吉尔就忍不住皱眉，他小力地在但丁下巴上咬了一口。

他不是没想过衰老，只是它来得太快了些，要知道他们的父亲至少活了三千年。虽然和普通人类相比但丁还说得上年轻，但与他们分开那些时间里维吉尔想象中的但丁还是有些出入。或许是因为长期在人界的生活让但丁更偏向于人类而自己更偏向于恶魔，维吉尔这么想。打从铲除树根从魔界回来后，他就很好奇这些年但丁是怎么生活的，怎么认识了这些人怎么成立了事务所，还有怎么能把自己活得比魔界还邋遢。

思绪漂浮间维吉尔顺着下巴啃咬到颈部，他一口含住但丁的喉结。但丁最脆弱的部分就这么暴露在他眼前，换做从前他可能会直接将但丁脖子咬断。

“嗯…”

维吉尔感到口中突然传来的震动，受到惊吓的本能反应让他在但丁颈间留下一圈不浅的牙印。他猛地抬头看向但丁，对方砸吧两下嘴依旧沉浸在梦中。维吉尔恶狠狠地瞪着完全不知所以的但丁，然后在但丁脖子上用力咬了一口，他可以轻易撕开但丁的颈静脉，但考虑到打扫问题不得不收敛自己的力道。

最开始，他们习惯性地将对方弄得对方遍体鳞伤，血液飞溅在房间几乎每一个角落。折腾完一整晚还要在早晨拖着疲惫的身躯清理房间可不是什么好的体验。一开始维吉尔想直接扔掉那些被血渍污染的家具、床单，他甚至想把这个蠢弟弟一脚踢出去。在但丁一项一项列举价格，并向他陈述少了这些东西生活将多么不便，同时委婉地表达了自己手头有多么紧张的事实后维吉尔才打消了这些念头，只是把赤裸着坐在床上掰着指头跟他算账的但丁从二楼窗子踢出去的想法更强烈了。

维吉尔看着呼呼大睡的但丁挑了挑眉，似乎是想到了什么报复弟弟的好方法。

他首先把阎魔刀上的缎带解了下来，然后利索地解开但丁复杂的皮带拉下他的裤子。但丁不知道为什么已经半勃的阴茎弹了出来，维吉尔再次挑眉，用一丝玩味的眼光看向但丁傻乎乎的脸——这当然不代表他自己也傻乎乎——他俯下身，将即使没有完全勃起依旧尺寸可观的阴茎一口吞下，没入口咽深处。

恶魔是没有吞咽反射的，维吉尔当然也没有，但他有节奏地主动收缩着自己的食道，让光滑的食管壁紧贴但丁充血的龟头。舌头则在被阴茎与口腔不大的缝隙中摆动，摩擦已经胀得更大的柱身。他尽可能地让口咽内的皮肤紧贴那根巨大的东西，保证每一处神经末梢都得到了照顾。

但丁醒着的时候可从没想过自己会有这种待遇，他大概也没有那样的耐力。但丁只会在维吉尔靠近他鸡巴的时候就将勃起的阴茎直接塞进哥哥嘴里，然后按着他的头在嘴里抽送，直到把精液直接灌进维吉尔的胃里，同时还能欣赏维吉尔发红的眼角和蒙上一层水膜的眼睛。

说明维吉尔能仔仔细细给但丁口交的次数的次数也不多。他并不讨厌口交，但丁的气息通过味觉直接传达至大脑让他感到安心。流浪的时间里他总会想到这个——当然不是指口交这件事，早些年他们的性爱中只有暴力，口交从来不在这个范围内——但丁的气息总是围绕着他，从他们被包裹在同一个羊膜囊里开始，直至命运将他们分离。

从八岁到将近五十岁，对于一个普通人来说这是一段很长的时间，长到可以改变很多也可以忘记很多。但对于维吉尔来说在他八岁以后的时间里能算作活着的日子并不多，以至于对于他来说作为人活着的那段时间里为数不多的记忆成为了支撑他的动力，这些记忆里基本上只包括了两个人，母亲和弟弟。关于母亲的回忆只会让他更加痛苦，于是他的慰籍全都落在弟弟头上。结果到现在，他好像变得有些过分需要但丁的存在来给他安慰。有时候维吉尔会想这简直是自作自受。他从不后悔自己走过的路，但这并不代表他没有思考过其他可能性。他会想那日被留在人间的是自己会怎样，当然也会想十八岁那年他没有跳下悬崖会怎样。

维吉尔加快了吞吐的速度，在感受到液体从马眼流出时，迅速用那根缎带在阴茎底部打了个结。被迫打断射精的但丁在睡梦中痛苦地呻吟了一声，皱着眉将脑袋偏向一边继续睡。维吉尔则利索地脱掉了下半生所有衣物，跨坐在但丁腰间。

他满足地欣赏但丁带有些许痛苦的表情，然后转过身，背对但丁。即使但丁没有意识羞耻心也不允许他面对但丁干这些事。

维吉尔一手撑在但丁的膝盖上，一手扶着但丁仍然勃起的阴茎对准自己完全没有扩张的后穴，一口气坐了下去。维吉尔没有什么正经的做爱经验，也不喜欢像但丁那样花样百出，一时的疼痛对于自愈能力极强的半魔来说算不上什么。强烈的异物感让直肠内壁不自觉地收缩，血液从交合的处流下来。仅仅几秒后，伤口自行愈合，将穴口的形状固定在撑开的状态。

——

但丁是被情欲泼醒的，无法释放的快感一波一波冲击着他的大脑，强行将他从梦中唤醒。他带着愤怒醒来，在睁开眼的瞬间一切情绪都烟消云散。但丁不得不重新闭上眼，几秒钟后又睁开了一次。老天，他脑袋没坏，他哥正在干什么？他可以看到维吉尔流水的后穴怎么把自己的东西一次一次吞下去，维吉尔明显在寻找对但丁来说在熟悉不过的那点，在坐下的时候不断扭动着腰身调整阴茎戳刺的方向，显然，他不够熟练。但丁能受到维吉尔手心撑在他膝盖上的热度，还有那些细碎的无法吞下的呻吟传进他的耳朵。他还看到维吉尔的臀部每次坐下去都会擦过那条蓝色的缎带，那条缎带上还沾上了些许液体，维吉尔坐到底时但丁觉得那贴着维吉尔缎带让他的屁股显得像一件带拆的礼物。等等……该死，原来是一条缎带。

但丁现在很想动，想摆动腰部从下至上贯穿维吉尔，在耳边告诉他还可以再深一点，对，还有那该死的缎带，那玩意快折磨死他了，但他不敢动。他怕维吉尔转过头给他一刀然后捂着比纸还薄的脸皮逃跑。

比起阴茎还是脑子更痛，但丁想。

自从维吉尔回来，他就总是在担心。但丁觉得自己这平平淡淡的二十年里加起来都没操过这么多心。他想他要教维吉尔属于人类的日常生活，还要时时刻刻担心维吉尔跑了，连睡到半夜都会醒来摸一摸身旁的人还在不在。但丁觉得自己像个老妈子。

然而老妈子正被埋在哥哥屁股里没法射精的生殖器折磨着。

操。

——

维吉尔带着呻吟叫出但丁名字的时候，但丁混乱的大脑瞬间变得一片空白，随后他又开始担心，难道混蛋老哥早就发现他醒了？紧跟着他感觉那原本湿软紧致的肉壁缩得更紧。

但丁低吼了一声猛地坐了起来，感受到体位变化的维吉尔吓得差点弹起来，像只炸毛的猫。但丁一手掐着维吉尔的腰，一手扯开那条缎带。

平日里那条缎带系在阎魔刀上，维吉尔在挥动阎魔刀时会带起它在空中飞舞，挠在但丁心尖上。现在但丁只觉得它可恨。

移除束缚后但丁几乎立刻要交代在里面，用掐在维吉尔腰间的双手将他往下按，自己则快速挺动自己的胯部，丝毫不讲究技巧只想赶快释放绝顶的欲望。

高潮后敏感的身体让维吉尔无法反抗，后穴里多余的快感顺着臀部爬向大腿，本就因为活动泛酸的大腿这下变得又麻又痒。他只能瘫坐在但丁怀里任由但丁操弄。直到他感受到微凉的液体冲上内壁，温度差异让肠壁反射性地收缩，让他更清晰的感受到但丁的轮廓，无法对抗生理性的反射让他更加羞耻，只能要紧下唇不泄露出丝毫呻吟。

“或许我们应该谈谈。”但丁喘息着将下巴搭在维吉尔肩头，吻着维吉尔发红的耳朵说。高潮让但丁感到满足，他用双手环住维吉尔的腰，微微软下的阴茎依旧埋在维吉尔体内。

“有话快说。”维吉尔发出闷闷的声音，像是在生闷气。察觉到但丁醒来后一瞬间的失神让但丁完全掌控住他，直到但丁射在他体内都毫无还手之力，然而眼下自己先前射过的阴茎又有了抬头的趋势。

“现在的生活挺好的不是吗，”但丁在维吉尔脸颊上嘬了一口“我是说，你看现在事务所还算不错，尼禄那小子也挺好的，就……”但丁有些心虚地将头埋在维吉尔肩膀上，后面的话没有继续说下去。

“就怎样？”但丁这个表现又激起了维吉尔捉弄他的兴趣。他松开但丁的双手站了起来，阴茎滑出的过程让他忍不住收缩内壁挽留，整个过程中但丁还是保持着低着头的姿势，像个犯错的孩子。接着维吉尔换了个方向，面对但丁，扶起像被但丁本人影响也变得有些萎靡的家伙简单地撸动了两把又坐了回去。

但丁忍着惊讶和操维吉尔的冲动说：“你应该不会再走了吧。”他依旧低着头。

维吉尔颇有兴致地打量着但丁，今天是怎么回事？首先是一个安静乖巧的但丁，然后是像只小心翼翼讨好主人的小狗一样的但丁。

他捧起但丁耷拉的脑袋在额头上吻了一下，“那就要看你表现了，但丁，你应该知道的，想要就……”话还没说完但丁就用维吉尔没反应过来的速度调换了体位，双臂撑在维吉尔两边露出一个贱兮兮的笑容，“老哥这可是你说的你可别后悔。”

上一秒那个可怜巴巴的但丁好像完全没存在过，维吉尔现在怀疑刚刚那副模样完全时装出来骗自己的，但他也没有那么生气，就当是自作自受。

 

 

end


End file.
